Albert Mertrix/Relationships
This page is about Albert Mertrix's relationships in the Stickman Universe series Family This section is about Dr. Mertrix's family Alyssa Mertrix: Alyssa is Albert's "daughter", whom he created through the preserved remains of her deceased daughter of the same name and made her into the same image as her. Albert cares very deeply for Alyssa, as the two have a very loving father-daughter relationship, as Alyssa is mostly seen taking care of her father/creator in either helping around his lab or simply taking care of him, while Albert is very caring and supportive of her "daughter" and even holds high trust towards her. He spends every time he has with Alyssa as much as he can before working on either his inventions or teaching around Pearlshore World University. Unlike most of the mechanical droids he's created before and now, Albert holds Alyssa as his most precious creation of all, as he is rather protective of her when she is put in danger that he knows Alyssa can not handle either by herself or with others and will go as far as to risk his life for her own daughter, an act which he promised before he activated Alyssa that he will do in order to not make the same mistake he made with his actual daughter who he lost through a failed assassination attempt on him, which resulted in the original Alyssa's death as well as his wife, though leaving him only badly injured. Albert puts a lot of belief, trust and faith in her, knowing that with her inserted combat experience in her system drive within her core and as well as the many capabilities he's given her to deal with situations that can be too much for a normal human to handle, Albert knows well that Alyssa is able to get pass any situation that surpasses the handle of people such as himself, where he later tasks Alyssa to be Vincent's partner after he learns that the latter had recently lost his most powerful ability of all, and tells her to make sure that she does whatever she can to help both Vincent and anyone that needs him and her. Despite him and a few knowing that Alyssa is only an android replica of his actual daughter, Albert takes care of and loves her just as he did with his actual daughter before her death and will give much of his time towards her if she needs it. His sole wish is to turn Alyssa into an actual human being, a wish Alyssa also wants to come true, as he wants her to live life as an actual person rather than a machine-doll or artificially created living being and would like her to gain things that humans do, such as emotions, a thing that Alyssa is curious about, and to see her fall in love as well. However, he and the others learn that Alyssa is continuing to develop human-like traits such as happiness due to her time with Hermione and the others who she has made friends with, which greatly made him happy for her as he now knows that, despite her actual existence as an android replica of her deceased daughter, Alyssa is slowly coming close to life in humanity, even going as far as to openly accept Vincent as Alyssa's boyfriend and future husband, due to Alyssa later developing feelings for him which is rather open with, much to Vincent's chagrin and annoyance at times when Albert reminds him of it. to be Added... Aranea May Mertrix: be Added... Others Vincent Universe: Albert is Vincent's Biology, Technology and Geology Science professor within Pearlshore World University. Albert has known Vincent since he was still a kid, specifically when he was still ten years old, as, when Vincent was still a part of the Mystery Club in Hope Elementary School, he was the one who helped Albert get past his difficult trials after he had lost both his daughter and wife from an assassination attempt on him when he was still working for Neurotron Biological Warfare Center (NBWC) to be Added... Trivia be Added... Category:Stickman Universe